


The perfect time

by MyownFairytale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyownFairytale/pseuds/MyownFairytale





	The perfect time

“Erica! Please stop crying. You don’t need to cry because of one guy. Please stop!” Stiles desperately tried to stay calm as he watches Erica breaking down in his room. “Stiles. I can’t stop thinking about it. I mean…I understand why Boyd doesn’t want me. I mean who would…?” Erica started to cry again. Even though she never showed it, especially not in front of Boyd, she always freaked out about everything that is said to her and today it was just too much. The fight with Boyd and then watching him talking to Lydia freakin’ Martin, the most beautiful girl in school, throughout the whole pack meeting, was just too much for her to handle. “Erica! No don’t think so lowly of yourself.” “But Stiles. It is the truth and you can’t be telling me not to tell the truth.” Erica insisted, quickly drying the escaping tears off her cheek. “You listen to me, Erica. You are beautiful.” Stiles said and Erica didn’t even catch a hint of lie in that statement. It made her blush and shake her head. She couldn’t believe that. Not after a day like this.

“Believe me. Did you ever see yourself smile? And I don’t mean the shit-eating grin you shoot everyone since you are a werewolf. No I mean the real smile. And when you laugh it’s like the world stops. It’s a really beautiful thing. You are perfect and don’t let Boyd or Lydia make you feel otherwise ok?” Stiles kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. He could feel Erica smiling into his chest and it made him smile, too. Little did he know that those few kind words would make her run that evening. At 6 Erica had to go to the weekly pack training session. “Stiles please please come with me! It’s easier with you there. Please!” Erica begged Stiles literally on her knees. “No. I can’t. I wasn’t invited and I also can’t keep up with you guys anyways. I would just watch the whole time and I actually have to do some homework to do. Tell the rest of the pack that I’m sorry but I know when I’m wanted there and when not!” With that Stiles gently closed the door and went upstairs to do his homework and may or may not do some more research.

* * *

Pack meeting 

Meanwhile Erica went to the pack meeting. She greeted everyone, but still avoided Boyd’s and Lydia’s glances. She couldn’t deal with it yet. “Hey Derek. So what are we doing today?” She asked her alpha happily. “For you running. At least 40 laps around the house before you can go!” Derek says coldly and turned away from her. The whole pack looked at him like he was crazy. Why was he so angry? “Move! Now! The rest come with me!” Derek said without turning around. Everyone groaned, but got started eventually. They knew disobeying their alpha would resolve in more running for everyone and not just for Erica.

Later that night 

“Why were you so angry at the pack training today?” Isaac asked quietly as he sat with Derek in front of the TV afterwards. “None of your business!” Derek grunted and turned the TV’s volume. “No Derek. You made it my business when you lived it out on Erica. She is our pack mate. What did you do?” Isaac suddenly felt really upset. He needed to know why his alpha was upset, so he could fix it, but also what Erica had done. Maybe she did deserve being treated this way. “Isaac!” Derek warned, his eyes flashing red. He didn’t want to talk about it. Seeing Stiles and hearing him say all these beautiful things to Erica made something inside of him go wild. He was jealous and he knew it, which was actually the worst part, but if his pack knew he would feel a lot worse, so Derek decided to keep quiet. “You know what I think Derek? I think you were angry at Erica because she spent time with Stiles today and you are actually jealous because of that!” Isaac said smiling. He had figured his alphas feelings out before any of the other pack members. He actually figured something even more important out, but he didn’t want Derek to know that yet. It was the perfect thing to blackmail Derek into actually doing something. “You don’t know that!” “So you aren’t denying it?” Isaac asked with a hint of laugh in his voice.

Derek just shook his head. Ignoring his feelings around the pack ad whenever Stiles decided to be a part of the pack was hard enough, so he didn’t want to ignore them at home. Even with Isaac here. “Oh my god Derek! She was just there because she felt like shit after the fight with Boyd.” “I know she was there, but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t because of that. Stiles likes having her around. I heard all the things he told her..” Derek groaned and rubbed his eyes. How could he be jealous of Erica? She was his packmate. When Stiles was happy with her he wouldn’t interfere, but no one could make him stop letting her run at every pack meeting. “Oh Derek! It’s nothing like that. Stiles just wanted to make her feel like the amazing person she is. He does that with all of us. Didn’t you notice that we always go to him for not supernatural advice and reassurance?” Derek looked up. _What? The pack already felt the bond? *Great*_ “And I also know that Stiles is gay. He would only be interested in Erica if she would have dark hair and indefinable eyes” Derek glared at him. “His words not mine!” Isaac shrugged. “So are you saying he has feelings for me?” Derek asked quietly. “You should ask him that yourself!” Isaac just said and turned his attention back to the TV. “I can’t!” Derek whispered. “If you don’t I will tell him and everyone something only you and I know!” Derek looked up pouting. _How in the hell did Isaac figure out that Stiles was his mate?_ “Ok. I’m going. Don’t wait up!” Derek yelled and waked out of the door to his Camaro.

He was nervous the whole drive to Stiles’ house, but when Stiles opened the door- yes he used the door this time- he was calm. Stiles scent was soothing him. He thought for the first time that he could actually do this. “Hey Derek. What’s up? Anything happened?” Stiles asked tired. It was late and he wasn’t feeling well enough to deal with some supernatural stuff. “Hey Stiles.” Derek smiled at him. He was feeling really good about it. Isaac’s words were still in his ears. Stiles maybe had feelings for him. Now he just had to tell Stiles that he was feeling the same. “No nothing. I’m just here to talk to you.” Stiles frowned. _What was Derek trying to do?_ Every time Stiles was at a pack meeting Derek ignored him and when he didn’t he was threating Stiles. “Hm. Ok come on in then, I guess. Could we please make this quick? I need to get some sleep.” Stiles said as he let himself fall onto the coach. Derek took a calming breath. He could do this. He needed to do this. “So…Derek? What do you wanna talk about?” Stiles asked after Derek was quiet for 5 minutes. “I have to tell you something! Please don’t freak out and hear me out first ok?” Now Stiles was freaking out, but he nodded quickly. His heart was aching in his chest. Derek was too close to him. His feelings were really getting out of hand here. “Wow. This is harder than I thought…. “ Derek said frustrated and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

“Stiles! I like you!” Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and looked him deep in the eyes. “You like me? Are you serious Derek? But what…Or more why? I don’t believe it… I mean you don’t even want me in your pack… and now you suddenly…?” Stiles began rambling, but stopped abruptly when Derek placed a hand on his cheek. “Stiles. I want you in my pack. You actually are a part of my pack. Every time you are not at a pack meeting I get upset and lash out at the pack. You can ask Isaac or anyone else for that matter. I like you…I actually love you, but if you don’t feel the same way I can live with that. My wolf and I made a choice. We want you.. but I understand I’m gonna go now.” Derek quickly stood up, but was stopped when Stiles turned him around and kissed him quickly. The kiss was heated and it felt so right that Derek forgot everything around him. “Wow!” Stiles said after they broke the kiss. “I love you too, Derek! I’ve been in love with you for so long and I couldn’t take being at pack meetings anymore. Seeing you and knowing you never would feel the same about me, hurt so much and every time you treated me like I’m not pack it just got worse.” Stiles looked at the ground, not wanting to see Derek’s reaction to his confessions. He was so embarrassed that he told Derek all of his secrets. Derek would now think he was a freak and decide not to want him anymore.

Stiles bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from running down onto his cheek when Derek lifted his head to look in his eyes. Stiles looked up and saw tears in Derek’s eyes. He was confused. Why would Derek cry? “Stiles. I didn’t know. I would never treated you like that if I would have known….god my wolf is so angry at me right now.” Derek confessed. “I know Derek. But why did you do it?” “I just…I wanted you for so long. You are so important to me, but I didn’t want to ruin you Stiles. You are so amazing and beautiful and if something bad would happen to you because of me I could never live with that, so I tried to…drive you away. I’m sorry.” Derek let his head drop onto Stiles’ shoulder in shame. “It’s okay Derek. I understand, but why am I important. I mean all I do is research….” Stiles said, running his hand up and down Derek’s back. Derek suddenly stood up. “No Stiles. Yes you do research, but you are more important than you think. Actually you are the most important of all. You stabilize the pack. With you everything runs better and…Ok before I go on you need to know something. You are my mate Stiles. My wolf chose you. I would never leave you or want anyone else. You have a part in my pack. Like I said the most important part. That’s why everyone is coming to you for advice. They feel it even though only Isaac knows why.” Derek let out a sigh. He was glad that he finally said it out loud. “Wow. Really? Derek are you sure? It can’t be me. I’m nothing special.” Stiles whispered. “You are Stiles. Believe me. You are so special. You make me a better person and you are so beautiful. I’m glad that you are my mate.” Derek whispered back and kissed Stiles quickly. Stiles smiled. “Wow. Then that is great. I would love to be with you Derek. I love you.” Stiles kissed Derek again. “I love you too, Stiles. You will be an amazing mate.” They kissed again and everything finally felt right, for both of them.


End file.
